Jacks desk
by Sg1Trooper
Summary: Sam tries to convince Jack that yes he's had a desk these last 8 years.


A day away from the base where becoming few and far between. It was nice to just sit and watch T.V. and just relax.

Ever since I decided to take the position of running the SGC my life has turned upside down. I remember the day I had decided to accept the job. I was speaking to my team and I was voicing my concerns about taking the job or not.

Daniel said I'd get a desk even though Carter insisted that I always had one.

I didn't believe her until she dragged me to the elevator so she could show me my office and desk.

"I have an office?"

Carter just rolled her eyes and asked me had I ever came down here and how did I get all my office mail and memo's. I told her that I had a basket in the mailroom that they clerk just put everything in. The elevator doors open and she led me to a door with my name on it. I checked to see if it was open and it was.

I walked in turned on the lights and there in the middle of the room was a desk and at least 4 ft of paper on top. Carter walked in behind me and let out a gasp.

"Sir that could be the reason you don't get all your memo's there all on the desk you didn't know you had."

I walked to the desk and sat on the nice leather chair. I started to spin around in it and smiled at Carter and said cool.

She started to go through the memos on the desk and started to call out dates. July 12, 2000, May 2001, August 1999!

I was too enthralled with my nice chair to hear her. To think I had somewhere to call my own and I never did. I wonder if any of the cameras worked in here probably not.

I stood up and started to look over Sam's shoulder and whispered in her ear.

"So Carter do you think I should take the job now that I found my office?"

She was startled to have me so close to her but turned and stepped back. 

"Sir it's a great opportunity you should really weigh the pros and con's here you get to be in charge and you get promoted to General."

"Yeah but then I wont get to go off world with you guys and I wont get to kick Goa'uld butt anymore and I know you'll miss me."

She smiled and said that I was right that she would miss me but if I where in charge I could basically write up my own procedures. If I wanted to go off world then it could be arranged.

"Hey you got a point there I'd have the power. I could be the master of the universe I could rule the world Bahhaaa!"

Carter could not control her laughter. She was laughing so hard she was in tears. When she tried to catch her breath she let out the cutest little snort. She looked at me and put her hands to her mouth but continued to laugh and that cute little snort came out again.

I had done it I had made Major Samantha Carter laugh till she cried.

She tried to control herself and she was shaking her head. She smacked my shoulder and I over reacted and started to scream that it hurt and I was going to bring her up on charges for abuse of the elderly.

That did it again she sat down on my chair and started to laugh all over. She couldn't stop she was trying to but each time she tried I quipped something else that would get her started again.

I turned to see if the red light was on the camera and when I was sure it wasn't I turned around and faced her. She had composed herself and I came down to her level.

"So being in charge shouldn't be so bad right Carter? I'd be a fool not to take it right? Just imagine Kinsey's face when he finds out that I'm in charge now that alone could be worth taking this gig."

Carter smiled at me and said, "thank you for making me laugh it's been a hard couple of months and it felt so good to let loose. The time I was with fifth really affected me made me see things that I knew could never be true. I haven't told you how much I missed you while you were gone? You'll never know the helplessness I felt or the guys did when we thought you were lost to us? And now you're here asking me if you should take the job you were tailored made for? Don't worry sir I'll be here to help ever step of the way. Just because you won't be going off world anymore doesn't mean I still won't be your 2IC and friend."

I knew I was going to take the job there and then to see her so proud of me was all I needed to make up my mind. I leaned in close to her and said thanks and that I would keep her to her word about the help. My hands were on the chair over hers and she turned them up so we could entwine them. I looked into her eyes and saw something I never  
seen before. I never wanted this time to end. I took a deep breath and did something I knew would only create more problems in the future.

I pulled back and kissed her cheek. I felt her shiver and decided to try the other side. I was about to kiss her other cheek when she turned and I landed on her lips instead.

It was mind jolting. Here I was in my office that I just discovered after 8 years at the SGC and I was kissing my 2IC.

I let go of her hands and cupped her face wanting more.

After a couple of minutes we came up for air and I fell back onto my butt. I looked up at her and she had her eyes closed and her mouth was all red and swollen and all I wanted was to kiss her again.

I got on my knees and placed my hands on hers. She opens her eyes and looked at me and smiled.

Carter I always wondered were our first kiss would be. Ironic it's in your office you never knew you had. I bet no one knows it's down here but the janitor."

We left after that with an understanding. We were officers on base but off base was a different matter.

There was keys jingling at the door and I pretended to be asleep. I heard bags being dropped off on the dining room table and footsteps coming up to me.

I knew she was staring at me and I could feel her close. She kissed me on the lips and I grabbed her around the waist and pulled her to the couch with me. She giggled.  
She was doing that a lot more often now that we were together even I wasn't as moody.

"Honey I'm home, what have you've been doing all day," Sam quipped.

"Avoiding the phone and trying to catch up on all my must see TV. I missed you though you said you would be home early and I think I deserve a treat."

She got off the couch and pulled off her shirt and covered my face with it and sighed, "the sacrifices I have to make to make my General happy. I'll be in the bedroom if your up to it flyboy."

She ran before I could catch her. Life had a way of working out and this could never have happen if I didn't have a desk.


End file.
